Imaginationland the Game Movie
by Thomas Leber
Summary: This is the script that tells you what happens in this movie!


**Imaginationland the Video Game Movie Script**

**Characters**

Heroes:

Butters Stotch: Our hero of this game, he is chosen by the Council of Nine to save Imaginationland. He is a real boy from South Park.  
Lollipop King: Butter's faithful sidekick, the king of the Lollipop Forest.  
Fanciful Mayor: He guides Butters through the levels by telling him what to do.  
Snarf: Butters' other trusty companion. He is from Thundercats.  
God: Ruler of Imaginationland, He is a very weird guy.  
Violet Baudelaire: Butters' love interest. She loves Butters and strives to protect him from danger.

Saya: A heroic girl whose purpose is to destroy her mother Onigen.

Rollbar: An Autobot who got lost at Mata Nui. He joined Butters's Group after Makuta's defeat.

The Eternal Champions: They consist of Shadow Yamoto, Xavier Pendragon, Johnathan Blade, Slash, Trident, Jetta Maxx, Larcen Tyler, Midknight, and RAX Coswell.

Vectorman: The hero from an Orbot year. He joins Butters's group.

Villains:

Satan: Our main villain and leader of the Evil Characters. He punishes his minions when their missions fail.  
Woodland Critters: Satan's cute but deadly Christmas critter lackeys. They were made up by Cartman as part of his Christmas story.  
ManBearPig: He is a mystical creature and the first boss. He was made up by the kooky ex Vice-President, Al Gore.

Leonard Saber: Satan's advisor. He is a billionaire. He creates an army of Decepticon household appliances in order to guard Castle Satan.

General Xaviax: An enemy of the Kamen Riders.

Onigen: A female enemy whom Xaviax had loved. She is Saya's mother.

M. Bison: Satan's brother from Shadaloo. He sends Vega, Balrog, and Sagat to murder Ryu Hoshi.

Enik: He is once God's mentor, but he turned against him, joining Satan.

Lord Piccolo: A man obsessed with the collecting of Dragonballs. He is the one who opposes Goku.

Lord Fear: An enemy of Ace Lightning. He is the one who saw Octane becoming a traitor.

Ryder: Pilot of the battleship _Decepticon II._

Lord Dread: Leader of the Biodreads. Has black magic.

Lawrence Limburger: A Plutarkian whom Satan sent to guard the summit of Witch Mountain.

Ronald Rump: Limburger's cousin, a Catatonian. He guards the Witch Mountain bottom.

General Parvo: The murderer of Saya's father.

Dr. Piranoid: A man once known as Luther Paradigm. Satan sent him to the Dark Forest in order to defeat 9.

Doc Terror: An enemy of all three Centurions.

Gargamel: A dark wizard with the power to turn Smurfs to gold.

Mephiles: The murderer of Spider-Man's uncle, Ben.

Katsuhiko Jinnai: A wealthy man obsessed with destroying far away El Hazard.

Devastator: A Seven-Constructicon robot that guards the path to Witch Mountain.

Grimlord: Archenemy of the VR Troopers. He is the boss of the town near Witch Mountain.

HAL-9000: A robotic eye from the year 2001. He guards the walls that surrounded the taxi in Witch Mountain.

Sinister: This villain, a.k.a. Nathaniel Essex, guards the Crystal Skull inside Witch Mountain.

Grandmaster Meio: The enemy of the Striders. He is a fortune teller, and has billions of Tarot cards. He tells Satan what the future will be. He is master of Astrology. He lives on the Third Moon.

Mr. Big: Mortal enemy of Michael Jackson. He hates Michael's music. He is also known as Frankie Lideo.

Friends and Foes

Good Side

Good Side

Mayor of Imaginationland (The Killing of A Chinese Bookie)

[edit] Council of Nine

Aslan the Lion (_The Chronicles of Narnia_)

Gandalf the Grey (_The Lord of the Rings_)

Glinda the Good Witch (_The Wizard of Oz_)

Jesus Christ (_The Bible_)

Luke Skywalker (_Star Wars_ trilogy)

Morpheus (_The Matrix_)

Popeye (Popeye)

Wonder Woman (DC Comics)

Zeus (Greek Mythology)

[edit] Others

Names in bold have spoken dialogue.

Ace Ventura _(Ace Ventura: Pet Detective)_

Adam Flayman (Bee Movie)

Agent 9,Sheila the Kangaroo,Bentley the Yeti & Sgt. Byrd (_Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_)

Agent K _(Men In Black)_

Aku Aku_ (Crash bandicoot)_

Aladar (Disney's _Dinosaur_)

Aladdin & Abu (Disney's _Aladdin_)

Alakazam (_Pokemon_)

Alex the Lion (_Madagascar_)

Ali Baba* (_Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves_)[1]

Alfred E. Neuman (_MAD_ mascot)

Alice (_Alice in Wonderland_)

Alvin and the Chipmunks

Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Angela Anaconda

Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Angie (Shark Tale)

Annie (_Annie_)

Anubis (Egyptian mythology)

Appa (_Avatar:The Last Airbender_)

Arceus (_Pokemon_)

Archibald (_Archibald the Koala_)

Archie (_Archie_ Comics)

Ariel (Disney's _The Little Mermaid_)

Articuno,Zapdos & Moltres (_Pokemon_)

Ash Ketchum (_Pokemon_)

Astro Boy

Atomic Betty

Austin Powers (_Austin Powers, International Man of Mystery_)

Baba Looey (_Quick Draw McGraw_)

Babe the Blue Ox (American folklore)

Baloo the Bear (Disney's _The Jungle Book_)

Balto

Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie series)

Barbie

Barf (_Spaceballs_)

Barney the Dinosaur

Barney Rubble (_The Flintstones_)

Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie)

Bart Simpson (_The Simpsons_)

Bartok the Magnificent (_Anastasia_)

Basil of Baker Street (_The Great Mouse Detective_)

Batman* _(DC Comics)_

Battle Cat_ (He-Man)_

Battle Toads

Batty (_FernGully: The Last Rainforest_)

Bazooka Joe

Bear/D7101 (_The Railway Series_)

The Beast (Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_)

Beast Boy (_Teen Titans_)

Beavis and Butthead

Beetlejuice _(Tim Burton's Beetlejuice_)

Ben _(Ben 10)_

Ben Grimm/The Thing _(Marvel Comics)_

Bender (_Futurama_)

Beowulf*

Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day)

Bertie the Bus (_Thomas the Tank Engine_)

Betty Boop (cartoon character)

Bianca (_Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_)

Big Bird _(Sesame Street)_

Big Guy & Rusty the Boy Robot

Big Nose the Caveman

Billy and Jimmy Lee_ (Double Dragon)_

Billy, Mandy and Grim (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

Birdo (Super Mario bros)

Black Cat _(Marvel Comics)_

Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Bloo (_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_)

Blast Ketchup (Johnny Test)

Blastoise (Pokemon)

Bloom (_Winx Club_)

Blue the Puppy (_Blue's Clues_)

Blue Meanies (_Yellow Submarine_)

Blues Brothers* (_The Blues Bros_)

Bob (Reboot)

B.O.B (_Monsters Vs. Aliens_)

Bob the Builder

Bonkers D. Bobcat (_Disney's Bonkers!_)

Boo Berry (cereal mascot)

Boober Fraggle (_Fraggle Rock_)

Boog the Bear (Open Season)

Boo Boo Bear (Yogi Bear)

Boots the Monkey (_Dora the Explorer_)

Brain (_Igor_)

Brian Griffin (_Family Guy_)

The Brave Little Toaster

Br'er Rabbit (_Uncle Remus_ folktales)

Bronzong (Pokemon)

The Brown Hornet (_Fat Albert & the Cosby Kids_)

Bubby the whale (The Marvellous Misadventures of Flackjack)

Buddha

Budgie the Little Helicopter

Buffy Summers (_Buffy The Vampire Slayer_)

Bugs Bunny _(Looney Tunes)_

Bulletman

Bullwinkle J. Moose (_The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle_)

Bumble (_Rudolph: The Red Nosed Reindeer_)

Buzz Lightyear* _(Toy Story)_

Cable _(Marvel Comics)_

Calvin (_Calvin and Hobbes_)

Cap'n Crunch (Cereal mascot)

Captain America _(Marvel Comics)_

Captain Caveman

Captain Falcon* _(F-Zero)_[2]

Captain Planet (_Captain Planet & the Planeteers_)

Care Bears[3]

Carl Fredricksen (_Disney/Pixar's Up_)

The Cat in the Hat _(Dr. Seuss)_

CatDog

Casper _(Casper the Friendly Ghost)_

Celebi (_Pokemon_)

Centaur _(Greek mythology)_

Charizard (_Pokemon_)

Charlie Brown (_Peanuts_)

Charlie Tuna* _(Starkist Tuna Mascot)_

Cheetara (_Thundercats_)

Cheshire Cat (_Alice in Wonderland_)

Chester Cheetah (_Cheetos_ mascot)

Chewbacca _(Star Wars)_

Chip N' Dale

Chiro (_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_)

Chowder & Panini

Chuck Norris

Chuck Rock

Chuckie Finster (Rugrats)

Chudd Chudders & the Earl (_Skatoony_)

Chunky Kong (_Donkey Kong 64_)

**Cinderella** (Disney's _Cinderella_)

Clank _(Ratchet and Clank)_

Cleveland Brown (_The Cleveland Show_ & _Family Guy_)

Cresselia (Pokemon)

Crest Gel

Conker the Squirrel (_Conker's Bad Fur Day_)

Copper Kid (_Silverhawks_)

Emily the Corpse Bride(_Corpse Bride_)

Cosmo (_Sonic X_)

Cosmo & Wanda (_Fairly Odd Parents_)

Count Chocula (cereal mascot)

Courage the Cowardly Dog (_Courage the Cowardly Dog_)

The Cowardly Lion (_The Wizard of Oz_)

Crash Bandicoot (_Crash Bandicoot_ series)

Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Croc (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos)

Curious George (book character)

Cyborg (_Teen Titans_)

Daffy Duck _(Looney Tunes)_

Daisy Duck (_Disney_)

DangerMouse

Danny Phantom

Danny & Sawyer (_Cats Don't Dance_)

Darkwing Duck

Dash Dash (_Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles_)

Deadpool (Marvel Comics)

Death Jr (_Death Jr._)

DeeDee (_Dexter's Laboratory_)

Dennis Des Lauries (The Fugitive)

Dennis The Menace

Desperaux (_The Tale of Desperaux_)

Deoxys (_Pokemon_)

Dexter (_Dexter's Laboratory_)

Dialga (_Pokemon_)

Dib (_Invader Zim_)

Dick Tracy

Diddy Kong (_Donkey Kong Country_ series)

Dixie Kong (_Donkey Kong Country_ series)

Doc Hudson (_Disney/Pixar's Cars_)

Dodo (_Looney Tunes_)[4]

Donald Duck _(Disney)_

Donkey (_Shrek_ series)

Donkey Kong (_Donkey Kong_ series)

Dora the Explorer

**Dorothy Gale*** (_The Wizard of Oz_)

Doc, Doyle, Drew, Komodo, Fiskerton, and Zon Saturday (the Secret Saturdays)

Dot (Reboot)

Dragon (_Shrek_)

Dronkies (_Shrek_)

Dr. Cockroach P.H.D (_Monsters Vs. Aliens_)

Dr. Finkelstein (_The Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Dr. Muto

Dr. Tran _(Here Comes Dr. Tran)_

Dr. Zoidberg (_Futurama_)

**Draco** (_Dragonheart_)

Dragonite (_Pokemon_)

The Dreadful Flying Glove (_Yellow Submarine_)

Duck the Great Western Engine (_Thomas the Tank Engine_)

Duke (_G.I. Joe_)

Dukey (Johnny test)

Dumbo (_Disney's Dumbo_)

Dug the Dog (_Disney/Pixar's Up_)

Dusknoir (_Pokemon_)

E-123 Omega (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Earthworm Jim*

E.T. (_E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial_)

Edward Scissorhands

Ed, Edd, and Eddy

Edward Elric (_Full Metal Alchemist_)

Edward the Blue Engine (_Thomas the Tank Engine_)

Eeyore the Donkey (Disney's _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_)

Elastigirl (_Disney/Pixar's the Incredibles_)

Electivire (_Pokemon_)

Elliot (_Open Season_)

Emily (_Thomas & Friends_)

Elmo _(Sesame Street)_

Engie Benjy

Enzo (Reboot)

Equort (_Thundarr the Barbarian_)

Erin Esurance _(Esurance Commercials)_

Eva (_Igor_)

Eve (_Disney/Pixar's Wall-E_)

Ewoks (_The Return of the Jedi_)

Falcor* (_The Neverending Story_)

Fat Albert (_Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids_)

The Fat Controller (_Thomas the Tank Engine_)

Fievel Mousekewitz (_An American Tail_)

Fillmore & Sarge (_Disney/Pixar's Cars_)

Flapjack & K'nuckles (_The Marvelous Misadventures of FlapJack_)

The Flash _(DC Comics)_

Flounder & Sebastian (Disney's _The Little Mermaid_)

Fly,Chuck & Stella (_Help! I'm a Fish_)

Flynn (_Tron_)

Fox McCloud _(Star Fox)_

Franken Berry (cereal mascot)

Franklin (_Franklin the Turtle_)

Freakazoid

Fred Flintstone (_The Flintstones_)

Freddie (_Freddie as F.R.O.7_)

Frosty the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman)

Funshine Bear (_Care Bears_)

Furry Cat ("Chinpokomon")[5]

Gambit _(Marvel Comics)_

Ganesha (Hinduism)

Garchomp (Pokemon)

Garfield

Garuda (Hinduism & Buddhism)

Geico Gecko

Genie (Disney's _Aladdin_)

Giratina (_Pokemon_)

George Jetson (_The Jetsons_)

George W. Bush

The Ghostbusters*

Giant taco that craps ice cream (Cancelled)

Ginormica (_Monsters Vs. Aliens_)

GIR (_Invader Zim_)

Giselle (_Open Season_)

Princess Giselle,Prince Edward & Pip (_Disney's Enchanted_)

Gizmo (_Gremlins_)

Gliscor (_Pokemon_)

Gloria the Hippopotamus (_Madagascar_)

God

Godzilla

Goku _(Dragonball Z)_

Goldilocks (_Goldilocks & the Three Bears_)

Goofy _(Disney)_

Gomez Addams (_The Addams Family_)

Gonzo _(Muppets)_

Gordon Freeman* _(Half Life)_

Gordon the Big Blue Engine (_Thomas the Tank Engine_)

Grand Duchess Anastasia

The Great Trash Heap (_Fraggle Rock_)

Griffin (mythological creature)

Groudon (_Pokemon_)

Gumby (cartoon character)

Guybrush Threepwood (_Tales of Monkey Island_ series_)_

Gwen (_Total Drama Island_)

H.R. Pufnstuf

Hamm the Piggy Bank (_Toy Story_)

Hammy (_Over the Hedge_)

Hamtaro

Harold the Helicopter (_Thomas the Tank Engine_)

Harry (_Harry & the Hendersons_)[6]

Harry Potter

Hawkeye _(Marvel Comics)_

He-Man _(Masters of the Universe)_

Henry the Green Engine (_Thomas the Tank Engine_)

Hercules

Holly Hobbie

Ho-Oh (_Pokemon_)

Hobbes (_Calvin and Hobbes_)

Homer Simpson (_The Simpsons)_

Horton_ (Horton hears a Who_)

The Hulk _(Marvel Comics)_

Humpty Dumpty(_Nursery Rhymes_)

Hunter the Cheetah (_Spyro Series_)

The Huntress (Earth-2) _(DC Comics)_

**Icarus** (Greek mythology)

Ickis,Krumm & Oblina (_Aaahh!!! Real Monsters_)

Igor (_Igor_)

Indiana Jones

Insectosaurus (_Monsters Vs. Aliens_)

Inspector Gadget

The Iron Giant

Iron Man (_Marvel Comics_)

Jack Frost (_Jack Frost_)

Jack Jack (_Disney/Pixar's the Incredibles_)

Jack Skellington (_The Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Jack Sparrow _(Pirates of The Caribbean)_

Jaden yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh GX)

James Bond

James T. Kirk (_Star Trek_)[7]

James the Red Engine (_Thomas the Tank Engine_)

Jem

Jean-Luc Picard _(Star Trek TNG)_

Jerry _(Tom and Jerry)_

Jessie & Bullseye (_Toy Story 2_)

Jim Hawkins (_Disney's Treasure Planet_)

Jimmy,Heloise & Beezy (_Jimmy Two Shoes_)

Jimmy Neutron

Jirachi (_Pokemon_)

John Henry (American folklore)

Jonny Quest

Johnny test*

Joseph Smith (Mormonism)[8]

The "Just For Laughs" Devil (_Just For Laughs_ mascot)

Kakashi _(Naruto)_

Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_ (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight)_

Kamen Rider Gold

Kanga & Roo (_Disney's the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_)

Ken the Eagle* _(Science Ninja Team Gatchaman)_

Kermit the Frog (Muppets)

Kevin the Giant Bird (_Disney/Pixar's Up_)

Kiddy Kong (_Donkey Kong Country_ series)

The Kids Next Door (_Codename: Kids Next Door_)

Kim Possible

The King _(Burger King Mascot)_

King Arthur

King of All Cosmos _(Katamari Damacy_)

Kirby (_Kirby_ series)

Klaus Heissler the Goldfish (_American Dad!_)

Krishna (Hinduism)

Knights of the Round Table

Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the hedgehog)

Kuzco (_Disney's the Emperor's New Groove_)

Kyogre (_Pokemon_)

L (Death Note)

Lambtron ("Chinpokomon")[9]

Sir Lancelot

Lanky Kong (_Donkey Kong 64_)

Laozi (Daoism)

Lara Croft (_Tomb Raider_ series)

Lazlo,Raj & Clam (_Camp Lazlo_)

Leela (_Futurama_)

Lenny and Oscar (Shark Tale)

Leo (yu-gi-oh 5Ds)

**Leprechaun**

Lightning McQueen (_Disney/Pixar's Cars_)

Lilo (_Disney's Lilo and Stitch_)

Link (_The Legend of Zelda_ series)

Lion-O _(Thundercats)_

Lisa Simpson_ (The Simpsons)_

Little Miss (_Mr. Men & Little Miss_)

Little Nicky

Little Red Riding Hood

Littlefoot (_The Land Before Time_)

Lola Bunny (_Space Jam_)

**The Lollipop King** (original character)

The Lone Ranger

Lucario (_Pokemon_)

Lucas (_Mother_)

Lucy van Pelt (_Peanuts_)

Lugia (_Pokemon_)

Luigi _(Super Mario Bros.)_

Luigi & Guido (_Disney/Pixar's Cars_)

The Mad Hatter (_Alice in Wonderland_)

Mace Windu _(Star Wars)_[10]

Mack (_Disney/Pixar's Cars_)

Mac, Eduardo, Wilt, Goo, and Coco (Foster's home for Imaginary friends)

Maggie Simpson (_The Simpsons_)

Magmortar (_Pokemon_)

Manaphy (_Pokemon_)

Marge Simpson (_The Simpsons_)

Mario (_Super Mario Bros._)

Marty the Zebra (_Madagascar_)

Master Chief _(Halo)_

Master Fung (_Xiaolin Showdown_)

Master Higgins (Adventure Island)

Master Shake,Frylock & Meatwad (_Aqua Teen Hunger Force_)

Master Shifu (_Kung Fu Panda_)

Mater (Disney/Pixar's _Cars_)

Mary Poppins (Disney's _Mary Poppins_)

McSquizzy (_Open Season_)

Melman the Giraffe (_Madagascar_)

Merlin

Meta Knight* _(Kirby)_

Mew (_Pokemon_)

Mickey Mouse

Mighty Mouse

Miguel & Tulio (_The Road to El Dorado_)

Mike,Lu and Og

Mike Wazowski (_Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc.)_

Miku Hatsune _(Vocaloid)_

Minnie Mouse (_Disney_)

Miss Piggy _(Muppets)_

The Missing Link (_Monsters Vs. Aliens_)

Mitsurugi* _(Soulcalibur)_

Momotaro the Peach boy (Japanese Fairytales)

Monkey D. Luffy _(One-Piece)_

Morticia (_The Addams Family_)

Morton the Mouse (_Horton Hears a Who!_)

Moses (_Prince of Egypt_)

Mr. Bean

Mr. Clean (product mascot)

Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox)

Mr. Incredible (_Disney/Pixar's the Incredibles_)

Mr. Men (_Mr. Men & Little Misses_)[11]

Mr. Peanut (_Planters_ mascot)

Mr. Toad (_The Wind in the Willows_)

Mr. Volcano & Tyrannosaurus Alan (_Volvic_)

Mulan

Mung and Schnitzel (_Chowder_)

Mushu (_Disney's Mulan_)

My Little Ponies

Naruto Uzumaki _(Naruto)_

Napoleon Dynamite

Neil with the Deal (from the Leed's Mattress commercials)

Nemo,Marlin & Dory (Disney/Pixar's _Finding Nemo_)

Ness (Earthbound)

Nibblet ("Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery")

NiGHTS (Nights into Dreams)

Obi-Wan Kenobi _(Star Wars)_

Obelix (_Asterix_)

Odeko (_Katamari Damacy_)[12]

Odette,Jean-Bob the Frog,Speed the Turtle,Puffin the Bird & Derek (_The Swan Princess_)

Odysseus _(Greek Mythology)_

Oliver and Toad (_Thomas the Tank Engine_)

Omi,Raimundo,Kimiko,Clay & Dojo (_Xiaolin Showdown_)

Ookla the Mok (_Thundarr the Barbarian_)

Optimus Prime (_Transformers_)

Orion _(Greek Mythology)_

Orko (_He-Man_)

Oso (_Special Agent Oso_)

Otis (_Barnyard_)

Owen (_Total Drama Island_)

Owl (_Disney's the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_)

Ozzy,Leah & Drix (_Osmosis Jones_)

Pac-Man

Palkia (_Pokemon_)

**Pan** (Greek mythology)[13]

Pandora (_Death Jr._)

Paul Bunyan (American folklore)

Pecos Bill (American folklore)

Pegasus (Greek mythology)

The Penguins (_Madagascar_)

Percy the Small Engine (_Thomas the Tank Engine_)

Perry the Platypus (Phineas & Ferb)

**Perseus** (Greek mythology)

Peter Griffin (_Family Guy_)

Peter Pan

Peter Puppy (_Earthworm Jim_)

Phillip J. Fry (_Futurama_)

Phineas and Ferb (Phineas and Ferb)

Piccolo (Dragonball Z)

Piglet (_Disney's the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_)

Pikachu* _(Pokemon)_

Pillsbury Doughboy

Pink Panther (_The Pink Panther Show_)

Pinocchio (_Disney's Pinocchio_)

Pip (_Barnyard_)

Pippi Longstocking

Pluto the Dog (_Disney_)

Po the Panda (_Kung Fu Panda_)

Pocahontas

Porky Pig (_Looney Tunes_)

Powerpuff Girls

Power Rangers (_Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_)

President Barack Obama

The Prince of the Cosmos (_Katamari Damacy_)

Prince of Persia (_Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time_)[14]

Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.)

Princess Fiona (_Shrek Series_)

Princess Peach (_Super Mario Bros._)

Princess Whats-Her-Name (_Earthworm Jim_)

Princess Zelda (_The Legend of Zelda_)

Professor Farnsworth (_Futurama_)

Professor Oak (_Pokemon_)

Punchy (Hawaiian Punch mascot)

Puss in Boots (_Shrek_ series)

Q*Bert

Quasimodo (_The Hunchback of Notre Dame_)

Queer Duck

Quick Draw McGraw

Rabbit (_Disney's the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_)

Ratchet _(Ratchet and Clank)_

Raggedy Ann & Raggedy Andy

Rambo

Rainbow Brite

Ramone & Flo (_Disney/Pixar's Cars_)

Rapunzel

Raven _(Teen Titans)_

Rayman _(Rayman Series)_

Rayquaza (_Pokemon_)

Red the Fire Truck (Disney/Pixar's _Cars_)

Reed Richards _(Marvel Comics)_

Remy (Disney/Pixar's _Ratatouille_)

Ren _(Ren and Stimpy)_

Reptil (Marvel Comics)

Republic Clone Trooper* _(Star Wars)_[15]

Rex (Toy Story)

Rhyperior (_Pokemon_)

R.J the Raccoon (_Over the Hedge_)

Roary the Racing Car

Robin _(Teen Titans)_

**Robin Hood**

RoboCop

Robot Boy

The Robot Monkey Team (_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_)

**Rockety Rocket**

Rocky the Flying Squirrel (_The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle_)

Roddy St. James (_Flushed Away_)

Rodney Copperbottom (Robots)

Roger Rabbit (_Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_)

Roger the Alien (_American Dad_)

Rom Spaceknight

Ron Stoppable & Rufus (_Kim Possible_)

Ronald McDonald _(McDonald's Mascot) _

Roscuro (_The Tale of Desperaux_)

_Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog)_

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

Russell (_Disney/Pixar's Up_)

Salamence (_Pokemon_)

Sally (_The Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Sally Carrera (_Disney/Pixar's Cars_)

Sailor Moon

Sam Manson (_Danny Phantom_)

Samurai Jack

Samus Aran _(Metroid)_

**Santa Claus**

Scamper (_Igor_)

Scarecrow (_The Wizard of Oz_)

Scooby Doo

Scoop,Lofty,Dizzy,Roley & Muck (_Bob the Builder_)

Scrat (_Ice Age_)

Seaman ("Super Best Friends")

The Seven Dwarves (Disney's _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_)

Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Shaggy* _(Scooby Doo)_

Shaymin (_Pokemon_)

Sheep (_Sheep in the Big City_)

She-Ra (_She-Ra: Princess of Power_)

The Sheriff (Disney/Pixar's _Cars_)

Shrek (_Shrek_ series)

Sid the Sloth (_Ice Age_)

Signers (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds)

Silver Surfer _(Marvel Comics) _

_Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)_

Simba (Disney's The Lion King)

Sinbad the Sailor

Sir Daniel Fortesque (_Medievil_ series)

Slimer* _(Ghostbusters)_

Slinky Dog (Toy Story)

Smurfs (_The Smurfs_)

Smurfette (_The Smurfs_)

**Snarf**

Snoopy (_Peanuts_)

Snot (_Earthworm Jim_)

Snow White(Disney's _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_)

Snowy Milou (_Tintin_)

Snuggle Bear (product mascot)

Solid Snake _(Metal Gear series)_[16]

Son Wukong _(Journey to the West)_

Sonic the Hedgehog*

Sora* (_Kingdom Hearts_)

Space Ghost

Sparky & X-5 (_Atomic Betty_)

Sparx the Dragonfly (_Spyro Series_)

Spawn

Speed Buggy[17]

Speed Racer

Speedy Gonzales (_Looney Tunes_)

Spider-Man* _(Marvel Comics)_

Spike (Tom & Jerry)

Splinter* _(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)_

SpongeBob SquarePants

Sportacus (_Lazy Town_)

Spyro the Dragon

Starfire (_Teen Titans_)

Steve Austin (_The Six Million Dollar Man_)

Stitch (_Disney's Lilo & Stitch_)

**Strawberry Shortcake**

Stimpy _(Ren and Stimpy)_

Stretch Armstrong

Suitcase

Sulley (_Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc._)

**Superman** _(DC Comics)_

Susan and Mary test (Johnny Test)

Sylvester,Tweety & Granny (_Looney Tunes_)

The Three Musketeers

Tak (_Tak and the Power of Juju_)

Tails the Fox (_Sonic the Hedgehog_)

Tangrowth (Pokemon)

Tarzan

Terry Bogard* _(King of Fighters)_[18]

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

The Teletubbies

T-Bone and Razor _(Swat Kats)_

The Tick

Tikal (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Tim the Enchanter (_Monty Python & the Holy Grail_)

Timmy Turner (_Fairly Odd Parents_)

Tinkerbell (Disney's _Peter Pan_)

Timon & Pumbaa

Tintin

The Tin Man (_The Wizard of Oz_)

Tiny Kong (_Donkey Kong 64_)

Thomas the Tank Engine

Thor _(Marvel Comics)_

Thumbelina

Tigger (_Disney's the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_)

Tigress,Viper,Monkey,Mantis & Crane (_Kung Fu Panda_)

Toby the Tram Engine (_Thomas the Tank Engine_)

Togekiss (Pokemon)

Tom _(Tom and Jerry)_

Tom Sawyer

Tommy Pickles (_Rugrats_)

Tony Tony Chopper _(One-Piece)_

Tony the Tiger (_Kellogg's_ mascot)

Torterra (Pokemon)

Toto* (_The Wizard of Oz_)

Totoro (_My Neighbor Totoro_)

Toucan Sam (_Kellogg's_ Mascot)

Tourettes Guy

Trent (_Total Drama Island_)

Trix Rabbit (cereal mascot)

**Tron** (_Tron_)

Truffles (Chowder)

Trunks* _(Dragonball Z)_

Turtle Chinpokomon ("Chinpokomon")[19]

Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Disney's _Alice In Wonderland_)

Twinkie the Kid (product mascot)

Uncle Remus

Underpants Gnome (Gnomes)

Unicorns[20]

Uxie,Mesprit & Azelf (_Pokemon_)

V (_V for Vendetta_)

Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie)

Venusaur (_Pokemon_)

Verne (_Over the Hedge_)

Viewtiful Joe

V.I. (_The Black Hole_)

Violet Paar (_Disney/Pixar's the Incredibles_)

Voltron

Vortigaunt _(Half Life)_

WALL-E (Disney/Pixar's _WALL-E_)

Wallace & Gromit

Waldo (_Where's Waldo?_)

Wendy _(Wendy the Good Witch)_

Weavile_ (_Pokemon_)_

The White Rabbit (_Alice in Wonderland_)

Wilbert the Forest Engine

Wild Thing (_Where the Wild Things Are_)

Willy Wonka (_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_)

Winnie The Pooh (Disney's _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_)

Wolverine _(Marvel Comics)_

Woody (Toy Story)

Woody Woodpecker

X* _(Mega Man X)_

Xena _(Xena: Warrior Princess)_

XJ9/Jenny Wakeman (_My Life As A Teenage Robot_)

Yakko,Wakko & Dot (_Animaniacs_)

Yanmega (Pokemon)

Yoda (_Star Wars_)

Yogi Bear

Yoshi _(Super Mario Bros)_

Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh)

Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds)

Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays)

Zero The Ghost Dog (_The Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Zorro and his horse Tornado

Names in bold have spoken dialogue.

Evil Side

Names in bold have spoken dialogue.

_Adrian and Cassius (Little Nicky)  
Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman 2: The Great Escape)  
Aizen (Bleach)  
Aku & Demongo (Samurai Jack)  
Akuma (Street Fighter series)  
Alan Gabriel (Big O)  
Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)  
Alex DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange)  
The Almighty Tallest (Invader Zim)  
Alucard (Hellsing)  
Andross (Star Fox)  
Angelica Pickles (Rugrats)  
Ansem (Kingdom Hearts)  
Apocalypse (Marvel Comics)  
Arlong (One-Piece)  
Ares (Greek Mythology)  
AT-ST Walker (Star Wars)  
Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors)  
Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry:The Movie)  
Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)  
Bane (DC Comics)  
Baraka (Mortal Kombat)  
Lord Barkis Bittern (Corpse Bride)  
Barnaby (Babes in Toyland)  
The Baroness (G.I. Joe)  
Baron Dante (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos)  
Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece)  
Battle Droids (Star Wars)  
Baxter Stockman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Bebop & Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Beetlejuice (Tim Burton's Beetlejuice)  
Berg Katse (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman)  
Big Bad Wolf (Disney)  
Big Black Monster  
The Black Knight (Monty Python and the Holy Grail)  
The Blockheads (Gumby)  
Blokk (War Planets)  
Bluto (Popeye)  
Boba Fett (Star Wars)  
Borg Drone (Star Trek TNG)  
Borg Queen (Star Trek Voyager)  
Boost,DJ,Wingo & Snot Rod (Disney/Pixar's Cars)  
Boris Badenov (The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle)  
The Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons)  
Bowser (Super Mario Bros.)  
Braiking Boss (Neo-Human Casshern)  
Brak (Space Ghost)  
Brain Monster (The Brain)  
Brianiac (DC Comics)  
Br'er Fox (Uncle Remus folktales)  
Broly (Dragonball Z)  
Bruce,Anchor & Chum (Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo)  
Buggy The Clown (One-Piece)  
Bullseye (Marvel Comics)  
Bullsquids (Half Life)  
Bunce, Boggis, and Bean the Farmers (Fantastic Mr. Fox)  
Buzz Bombers (Sonic The Hedgehog)  
Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker)  
Callisto (Xena: Warrior Princess)  
Captain Hook (Peter Pan)  
Cards (Alice in Wonderland)  
Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven)  
Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Ying Yang Yo!)  
Carmen San Diego (Where in the World is Carmen San Diego?) Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West)  
Catwoman (DC Comics)  
Cavity Creeps  
Cell (Dragonball Z)  
Cerberus (Greek Mythology)  
Cervantes (Soulcalibur)  
Chairface Chippendale (The Tick)  
Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog)  
Charles Muntz (Disney/Pixar's Up)  
Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown)  
Chernabog (Disney's Fantasia)  
Chick Hicks (Disney/Pixar's Cars)  
Chucky (Child's Play)  
Christine (Steven King's Christine)  
Claire Brewster (BeetleJuice)  
Clayton (Disney's Tarzan)  
Clockwerk (Sly Cooper & the Thievius Raccoonus)  
Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe)  
The Collector (Disney's Bonkers!)  
The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)  
Cooler (Dragonball Z)  
Count Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula)  
Count Dooku (Star Wars)  
Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) Covenant Elites (Halo)  
Covenant Grunts (Halo)  
Crab People (South Park is Gay)  
Creeplings (Swat Kats)  
Cruella de Ville (Disney's 101 Dalmatians)  
Cthulhu (Lovecraftian mythology)  
Cyclops (The 7th Voyage of Sinbad)  
Cylons (Battlestar Galactica)  
Dag (Barnyard)  
Dante (Full Metal Alchemist)  
Dark Bloom (Winx Club)  
Dark Danny (Danny Phantom)  
Dark Kat (Swat Kats)  
Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)  
The Darkest Faerie (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie)  
Darkrai (Pokemon)  
Darkseid (DC Comics)  
Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance)  
Darth Maul (Star Wars)  
Darth Vader (Star Wars)  
David Xanatos (Disney's Gargoyles)  
Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean)  
Death/Grim Reaper  
Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers)  
Demon King Piccolo (Dragonball)  
Demona (Disney's Gargoyles)  
Dennis the Hitman,the Cyclops & the Frogfish  
(The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)  
Deoxys (Pokemon)  
Destro (G.I. Joe)  
Devilmon (Digimon)  
Devious Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine)  
Dewey (Malcom in the middle)  
Dick Dastardly & Muttley (Wacky Races)  
Diesel 10 (Thomas & the Magic Railroad)  
Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot)  
Don Lino (Shark Tale)  
Doomsday (DC Comics)  
Doronbo Gang (Time Bokkan)  
Drake (The Pebble & the Penguin)  
The Drej (Titan A.E)  
Dr. Animo (Ben 10)  
Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget)  
Dr. Cortex (Crash Bandicoot series)  
Dr. Doofensmirtz (Phineas & Ferb)  
Dr. Doom (Marvel Comics)  
Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible)  
Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog)  
Dr. Evil (Austin Powers series)  
Dr. Facilier (Disney's The Princess & the Frog)  
Dr. Hamsterviel & Gantu (Disney's Lilo & Stitch)  
Dr. Jekyl & Mr. Hyde  
Dr. Kamikazi & Constantine (Robot Boy)  
Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank)  
Dr. Octopus (Marvel Comics)  
Dr. Schadenfreude (Igor)  
Dr. Weird & Steve (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)  
Dr. Wily (Mega Man)  
Duchess (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)  
Dwayne the Verminator (Over the Hedge)  
Dukat (Star Trek DS9)  
ED-209 (RoboCop)  
Eddie the Head (Iron Maiden mascot)  
Edgar Balthazar (Disney's The Aristocats)  
Edgar the Cockroach (Men In Black)  
El Chupacabra (Mexican Cryptid)  
El Seed (The Tick)  
Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes)  
Ember McLain (Danny Phantom)  
Emperor Palamecia (Final Fantasy 2)  
Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars)  
Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)  
Eneru (One-Piece)  
Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)  
Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy)  
Evil-Lyn (He-Man)  
Evil Queen (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves)  
Evil the Cat (Earthworm Jim)  
Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2)  
Falcon (Stuart Little 2)  
Fat Bastard (Austin Powers)  
Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers)  
Father (Codename: Kids Next Door)  
Fearless Leader (The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle) Flotsam and Jetsam (Disney's The Little Mermaid)  
The Fly (The Fly)  
Foot Clan Ninjas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Foulfellow & Gideon (Pinocchio)  
Frankenstein's Monster  
Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street)  
Frieza (Dragonball Z)  
Froglip (The Princess & the Goblin)  
Frosty (Jesus vs. Frosty)  
Galactor Troops (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman)  
Galactus (Marvel Comics)  
Gallaxar (Monsters vs. Aliens)  
Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series)  
Gargamel (The Smurfs)  
Gargoyles (French Folklore)  
Garland/Chaos (Final Fantasy 1)  
Geese Howard (King of Fighters)  
Gaston (Disney's Beauty and the Beast)  
Gaul the Ape King (The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night) General Grevious (Star Wars)  
General Mandible (Antz)  
General Specific (Sheep in the Big City)  
General Woundwort (Watership Down)  
Ghosts (Pac-Man)  
Ghostface (Scream)  
Ghostfreak (Ben 10)  
The Ghost King & Fright Knight (Danny Phantom)  
Giant Octopus (It Came from Beneath the Sea)  
Gillman (Creature from the Black Lagoon)  
The Ginyu Force (Dragonball Z)  
Giovanni (Pokemon)  
Giygas (Earthbound)  
Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge)  
Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro 1)  
Gnorga (A Troll In Central Park)  
Goa'uld Soldier* (Stargate SG-1)  
Goblin (Rankin-Bass' The Hobbit)  
Goldar (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)  
Goliath (The Bible)  
Gollum (Lord of The Rings)  
Goro (Mortal Kombat)  
Gossamer (Looney Tunes)  
Gozer the Destroyer (Ghostbusters)  
The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle!)  
Green Goblin (Marvel Comics)  
Grendel (Beowulf)  
The Grinch (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas)  
Grundel Toad (Thumbelina)  
Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie series)  
Gutsman (Mega Man)  
Hack and Slash (Reboot)  
Hades (Disney's Hercules)  
Hannibal Lector (Silence of The Lambs)  
Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown)  
Harley Quinn (DC Comics)  
Head Crabs (Half Life)  
Heartless (Kingdom Hearts)  
Heather (Total Drama Island)  
Heihachi Mishima (Tekken)  
Henry Kane (Poltergeist)  
Hex & Charmcaster (Ben 10)  
Hexa-Decimal (Reboot)  
Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest)  
Him (Powepuff Girls)  
The Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop)  
Hopper (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life)  
Hordak (She-Ra: The Princess of Power)  
The Horned King (Disney's The Black Cauldron)  
The Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow)  
Imhotep (The Mummy)  
Imperial Stormtrooper (Star Wars)  
Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)  
Ivan Ooze (The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Movie)  
Jabba The Hutt (Star Wars)  
Jack-Bots (Xiaolin Showdown)  
Jack Frost (The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause)  
Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown)  
Jafar (Disney's Aladdin)  
Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th)  
JAWS (James Bond)  
Jenner (The Secret of NIMH)  
Jiang shi (Chinese mythology)  
Jigsaw (Saw Series)  
The Joker (DC Comics)  
Judge Claude Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?)  
The Juggernaut (Marvel Comics)  
Kaa the Snake (Disney's the Jungle Book)  
Kang and Kodos (The Simpsons)  
Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog)  
Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI)  
Kerrigan (Starcraft)  
Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan)  
Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) Killer Tomato (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes)  
King Cold (Dragonball Z)  
King Dedede (Kirby)  
King Ghidorah (Godzilla)  
King K. Rool(Donkey Kong Country series)  
King Malbert (Igor)  
King Sphinx (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)  
King Snorky and his Killer Dolphins (The Simpsons)  
Klingons (Star Trek)  
Koopa Troopas (Super Mario Bros.)  
Krad (Christmas is Here Again)  
Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Kraken (The Clash of the Titans)  
Krypto (Destroy All Humans)  
Lampray (War Planets)  
Leader X (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman)  
Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre)  
Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Leonard Saber (G-Force)  
Lex Luthor (DC Comics  
The Lizard (Marvel Comics)  
The Lobe (Freakazoid)  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel  
(The Nightmare Before Christmas)  
Long John Silver (Treasure Island)  
Lopan (Big Trouble in Little China)  
Lord Darkar (Winx Club)  
Lord Dregg (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Lord Farquaad (Shrek)  
Lord of Darkness (Legend)  
Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)  
Lucius Heinous the Seventh (Jimmy Two Shoes)  
Lucy (Elfen Lied)_M. Bison (Street Fighter)  
Madame Gasket (Robots)  
Madame Medusa & Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers)  
Madame Mim (Disney's The Sword in the Stone)  
Magica De Spell (Disney's Ducktales)  
Magneto (Marvel Comics)  
Majin Buu (Dragonball Z)  
Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty)  
Malefor (The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon)  
Makunga (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa)  
The Man-Bat (DC Comics)  
ManBearPig ("ManBearPig")  
Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory)  
The Mandarin (Marvel Comics)  
Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes)  
Master Hand & Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros. Melee)  
Max the Butler (Cat's Don't Dance)  
Max Cady (Cape Fear)  
Maximillion Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
Maximus I.Q (Atomic Betty)  
The Mayor (Action League Now!)  
Medusa (Clash of the Titans)  
Megabyte (Reboot)  
Megatron (Transformers)  
Meg Mucklebones (Legend)  
Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog)  
Messina & El Supremo (Freddie as F.R.O.7)  
Metal Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog)  
Mettools (Mega Man)  
Mewtwo (Pokemon)  
Michael Myers(Halloween)  
Mileena (Mortal Kombat)  
Ming the Merciless (Flash Gordon)  
Minister Shun & Tak the Rat Alchemist (Legend of Kay) Minotaur (Greek mythology)  
Misa Amane (Death Note)  
Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls)  
The Mole Man (Marvel Comics)  
Mom (Futurama)  
Monkey Fist (Kim Possible)  
Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures)  
Mordred (Excalibur)  
Morgana (King Arthur and The Knights of Justice)  
Morgana the Sea Witch (Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Motaro (Mortal Kombat)  
Mr. Burns & Smithers (The Simpsons)  
Mr. Chairman (Looney Tunes: Back in Action)  
Mr. Dark (Rayman)  
Mr. Freeze (DC Comics)  
Mr. Swackhammer & the Monstars (Space Jam)  
The Moth Man (American Cryptid)  
Mumm-Ra (Thundercats)  
Myotismon (Digimon)  
Mystique (Marvel Comics)  
Nappa (Dragonball Z)  
Naraku (InuYasha)  
Natasha Fatale (The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle) Negaduck (Darkwing Duck)  
Nemesis (Resident Evil)  
Nightmare (Soulcalibur)  
The Nightmare King (Little Nemo: Adventures In Slumber Land) The Noid (Dominoe's Pizza Mascot)  
Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat)  
Oddjob (James Bond)  
Omega Shenron* (Dragonball GT)  
Onaga (Mortal Kombat)  
Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas)  
Orochi (Japanese Mythology)  
Orochimaru (Naruto)  
Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street)  
Osmund Saddler (Resident Evil 4)  
The Other Mother (Coraline)  
The Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day)  
The Penguin (DC Comics)  
Pennywise (Stephen King's It)  
Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under)  
Pete (Disney)  
Phaeton (Exo Squad)  
Piedmon (Digimon)  
Pinhead (Hellraiser)  
Pinky & the Brain  
Plankton (SpongeBob Squarepants)  
Poison Ivy (DC Comics)  
Pokey Minch (Mother 3)  
Predalien (Alien Vs Predator: Requiem)  
Prince Charming (Shrek)  
Prince John & Sir Hiss (Disney's Robin Hood)  
Professor Chaos (Ninja Version) (Good Times with Weapons)Professor Dweeb (Ghostbusters)  
Professor Von Kriplespac (Conker's Bad Fur Day)  
Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid)  
Psy-Crow (Earthworm Jim)  
Puddies (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)  
Pudgy Pig (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)  
Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)  
Pyro (Marvel Comics)  
Q (Star Trek TNG)  
Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat)  
Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon)  
Queen Narissa (Disney's Enchanted)  
Queen Nehellenia (Sailor Moon)  
Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland)  
Queen Slug-For-a-Butt (Earthworm Jim)  
Queen Vexus (My Life As A Teenage Robot)  
Ra (Stargate)  
Raditz* (Dragonball Z)  
Ra's al Ghul (DC Comics)  
Rahzar (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Rancid Rabbit (CatDog)  
Randall Boggs (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc.)  
Rasputin (Anastasia)  
Rat King* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Ratchet (Robots)  
Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)  
Ravage (Transformers)  
Raving Rabbids (Rayman Raving Rabbids series)  
The Red Skull (Marvel Comics)  
Red the Evil Dragon: (Spyro: A Hero's Tail)  
Red the Feline Devil (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2)  
Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid)  
Reptile* (Mortal Kombat)  
The Riddler (DC Comics)  
Ridley (Metroid)  
Ripto,Crush & Gulp (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage)  
Rita Repulsa (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)  
Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town)  
Robot Monkeys (Pip)  
Robot Devil (Futurama)  
Rocksteady* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Rothbart (The Swan Princess)  
Rourke (Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire)  
Royal Pain (Disney's Sky High)  
Ruber (Quest for Camelot)  
Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs)  
Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters)  
Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie)  
Ryuk (Death Note)  
Sagat (Street Fighter series)  
Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon)  
Saddam Hussein  
Samara (The Ring)  
Samhain (Ghostbusters)  
The Sanderson Sisters (Disney's Hocus Pocus)  
Sandman (Marvel Comics)  
Satan  
Satan's Army ("Best Friends Forever")  
Sauron* (The Lord of the Rings)  
Scar (Disney's The Lion King)  
Scarab (Mummies Alive!)  
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)  
Scratch & Grounder (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Scroop (Disney's Treasure Planet)  
Sephiroth* (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children)  
Serpentor (G.I. Joe)  
Seymour Guado (Final Fantasy X)  
Shadow Master (Double Dragon)  
Shan-Yu (Disney's Mulan)  
Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat)  
Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat)  
Sharptooth (The Land Before Time)  
Shaw (Open Season)  
Shego (Kim Possible)  
Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures)  
Shenzi,Banzai and Ed (Disney's The Lion King)  
Shere Kahn (Disney's The Jungle Book)  
Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)  
The Shredder* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Shy-Guys (Super Mario Bros)  
Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons)  
Simon Bar Sinister (UnderDog)  
Simon the Monster Hunter (Ahh! Real Monsters)  
Sinestro (DC Comics)  
Sinistar  
Skeksis (The Dark Crystal)  
The Skeleton King & Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)  
Skeletons  
Skeletor* (He-Man)  
Skinner (Disney/Pixar's Ratatouille)  
The Skrulls (Marvel Comics)  
Skulker (Danny Phantom)  
Skull Kid & Majora's Mask (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Slade Wilson (Teen Titans)  
Slayer (Guilty Gear)  
Agt. Smith* (The Matrix)  
Sonichu (Chris-Chan)  
The Sorceress (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon)  
Soundwave* (Transformers)  
Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who!)  
Species 8472 (Star Trek Voyager)  
Specter (Ape Escape)  
Spike and Whitey (Flushed Away)  
Splatter & Dodge (Thomas & the Magic Railroad)  
Starscream* (Transformers)  
Stay Puft Marshmallow Man* (Ghostbusters)  
Steele (Balto)  
Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)  
Stinky Pete the Prospector (Toy Story 2)  
Strong Bad (Homestar Runner)  
Sweeney Todd (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer)  
Sykes (Oliver & Company)  
Syndrome (Disney/Pixar's the Incredibles)  
T-10 (Terminator 2: Judgement Day)  
Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)  
Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda)  
Team Aqua (Pokemon Sapphire) Team Galactic (Pokemon Diamond & Pearl)  
Team Magma (Pokemon Ruby)  
Team Rocket (Pokemon)  
Teetsi (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa)  
Tengu (Japanese Mythology)  
Tekkaman Evil (Tekkaman Blade)  
Terminator (T-800) (The Terminator)  
Terrorists Thanos (Marvel Comics)  
The Technodrome* (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Thrax (Osmosis Jones)  
The 3 Storms (Big Trouble in Little China)  
The Toad (Flushed Away)  
Tokka (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Tony Eagle Eyes (Skatoony)  
Trigon (Teen Titans)  
Tripods (Spielberg's War of the Worlds)  
The Trix (Winx Club)  
Trogdor (Homestar Runner)  
True Ogre (Tekken)  
Two-Face (DC Comics)  
Tyrannosaurus rex (Dino-Riders)  
Tyrant (Resident Evil)  
Tzekel-Kan (The Road To El Dorado)  
UFO's (Earth vs The Flying Saucers)  
Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot)  
Undertow the Shark (Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Unicron (Transformers)  
Ursula the Sea Witch(Disney's The Little Mermaid)  
Valtor (Winx Club)  
Vampires (Romanian Folklore)  
Vegeta (Dragonball Z)  
Vendetta (Making Fiends)  
Venom (Marvel Comics)  
Vicky the Babysitter (The Fairly Oddparents)  
Vigo (Ghostbusters)  
Vilgax (Ben 10)  
Vincent the Bear (Over the Hedge)  
The Violator (Spawn)  
Lord Viper (King Arthur and The Knights of Justice)  
Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom)  
Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who)  
Voldemort (Harry Potter)  
Waluigi (Super mario bros)  
Wario (super mario bros)  
Warren T. Rat (An American Tail)  
The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia)  
The Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz)  
Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes)  
Winged Monkey (The Wizard of Oz)  
Winkie Guards (The Wizard of Oz)  
Wizeman the Wicked (Nights into Dreams...)  
Werewolves (Romanian Folklore)  
The Wickershams (Horton Hears a Who)  
Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo (H.R. Pufnstuf)  
The Witch King (Lord of the Rings)  
Woodland Critters ("Woodland Critter Christmas")  
Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox)  
Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown)  
Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 2)  
Xenomorph (Alien)  
Yautja (Predator)  
Yami Merrick (Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes)  
Yzma (Disney's The Emperor's New Groove)  
Zant (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)  
Zerg Hydralisks (Starcraft)  
Zerglings (Starcraft)  
Zig Zag (The Thief & the Cobbler)  
Zim (Invader Zim)  
Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)  
Zombies (Night of the Living Dead)

_[Imaginationland, the aftermath. Butters and the Mayor have been released and join the survivors. Mighty Mouse sits on a talking suitcase, Link tends to Tumnus. Other survivors are the Flash, Carol the Wild Thing, H.R. Pufnstuf, Count Chocula, Orko, Pat the Hammer, Cinderella, Totoro, and Humpty Dumpty]_

Butters: Uh, excuse me? Uh Mr. Terrorist, sir? _[a shot of the terrorists arming the rocket from the beginning of the episode]_ Uh, I'm actually not imaginary, a-and um, my p-my parents are gonna ground me if I don't get back- _[one of the terrorists says something to him and cocks his gun]_ Aaah! _[holds out his palms and backs up to join the survivors]_ Okay, sorry. Uh sorry.

Pat the Hammer: Can you tell what the terrorists are doing?

Fanciful Mayor: They're going something to Rockety Rocket.

Rockety Rocket: No! Leave me alone! Haaa!

Cinderella: It doesn't make sense. What do they want with Rockety?

Fanciful Mayor: The only reason they would- _[shuts up upon a realization]_ Oh my God. They're gonna blow up the Barrier!

Butters: Uh what's the Barrier?

Fanciful Mayor: The wall! The wall which separates the evil side of Imaginationland from the good side! _[the wall, which is rather low, is shown. Beyond it is a dark place, full of lightning and unknown dangers]_

Rockety Rocket: No! No you can't blow up the barrier! Are you insane?! _[the terrorists talk amongst themselves]_

Cinderella: We can't let this happen.

Suitcase: It will be the end of Imaginationland.

Pat the Hammer: Yeah. You have to stop them, kid.

Butters: Me?? Woo, what am _I_ supposed to do?

Fanciful Mayor: Don't you get it?! If the terrorists blow that barrier, all the most evil things ever imagined are gonna pour out and take over Imaginationland for good! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!

Butters:_ [frightened]_ Waaahaa! What do I do?

Fanciful Mayor: First, find someone with a ticket! Then go to the gate and give it to them!

_[Butters is searching all over the characters for a ticket until he finds Melman the Giraffe from __**Madagascar!**__]] _

Melman: Hey kid! You want my ticket? Be careful, it has germs on it!

Butters: Eww! I have no choice!

_[Imaginationland. The terrorists make the end run with Rockety Rocket towards the Barrier.]_

Rockety Rocket: No! Noooo! _[Butters comes into view to stop them]_

Butters: Hold on! Hold on a second! _[the terrorists screech to a halt]_ Now, you really should think about this. I mean, uh, I I know you think attacking our imagination will get you somewhere, but will it really? If you destroy that wall, all the most evil parts of our imagination are gonna break loose, but... will it really make you terrorists _feel_ better? Maybe it's time for us all to just... get along.

Terrorists:_ [having had time to think about it, they give their answer]_ ALLAH!! _[they charge forth with Rockety Rocket toward the door, then push him forward. Butters jumps out of the way.]_

Rockety Rocket: AAAAAAAH! Jesus Christ, no!! _[reaches the door and blows up. The terrorists cheer and fire away into the air. Butters gets up near the survivors]_

Fanciful Mayor:That was your plan to stop them??

Butters:Y-yeah, and that's not a heartfelt speech?

Fanciful Mayor: That's so stupid! _[the ground begins to shake under them as rumbles come from the evil side of Imaginationland. The terrorists stop firing. Cracks appear on the door. The Mayor says with dread]_ They are coming... _[the door falls apart.]_

(Cue Opening Credits)

_[Butters' room, morning.]_

Steven:_ [voiceover]_ Butters, time for breakfast.

Butters: Buh, huh, but... Oh jeez, it was just a dream.

Steven:_ [enters with Linda, who's holding a plate]_ Come on, Butters. Mom's cooked waffles and nanas for you.

Butters:_ [chuckles with relief]_ Hoho! Mom, Dad, I dreamt I was in Imaginationland and, and terrorists attacked it.

Steven: You _are_ in Imaginationland. _This_ is a dream.

Butters: Huh?

Fanciful Mayor:_ [breaking into the dream]_ Hey, wake up, stupid! _[the bedroom transitions into Imaginationland]_ Come on, wake up, kid!

Butters:_[wakes and stands up]_ No, wait! Uh I was back home in bed!

Fanciful Mayor: NO! You passed out and peed your pants!

Cinderella: Look! The evil of Imaginationland is coming out! _[monsters from the evil side pour through the broken wall. The survivors from the terrorist attack turn and run away]_

Butters: Oh hamburgers! _[the terrorists fire off their guns, but a monster wipes them out]_ Fanciful Mayor: Everyone! Fall back to the Gumdrop Forest! _[catches up to Butters]_ Come with me, little boy! I'm going to get you home! _[an Alien jumps into view and jumps around the Mayor]_

Butters: WAAAA! It's Alien! _[points to the Alien, which grabs the Mayor, lifts him up, and attacks him from behind and pierces right through him, killing him instantly. Butters runs away, only to be spotted by a Predator with laser sights. Butters avoids the lasers]_ Predator! Wha? _[an army of Imperial Stormtroopers head his way. A heavy footfall behind him alerts him to Jason Voorhees's presence. He jumps]_ Huh? _[Jason takes out his knife and slashes at him, but Butters ducks it and runs away]_ WAAAAAH! HAAAAAAAA! _[geometric shapes and Tribbles join the fray then Butters comes face to face with ManBearPig]_

ManBearPig: Prepare to die! _[He is about to kill Butters when Satan's head appears!]_

Satan: SILENCE! The time has come for us to rise! Return to headquarters! Now!

_[The villains return to the other side, back to Satan's castle! __The Gumdrop Forest. The Mayor is flat on his back, still alive, but with heavy blood loss. He gargles in trying to move. The Lollipop King and Butters gather around him.]_

Lollipop King: Mayor, Mayor, what are we supposed to do?

Butters: Please, sir. I have to get home to _my_ world.

Fanciful Mayor: Oh, well. All you have to do is tap your heels together three times.

Butters: Really?

Fanciful Mayor: NO, you idiot, that was a joke! _[groans for a few seconds more]_

Snarf: Mayor, what are we supposed to do, shnarf shnarf?

Fanciful Mayor: Get to Castle Sunshine! It's your only hope!

Lollipop King: Castle Sunshine?

Fanciful Mayor: Through the Gumdrop Forest. Others will be hiding there; go, run! Look out for the evil characters! They're everywhere in this land!

Fanciful Mayor: Find someone with a ticket for the gate!

_[Meanwhile at Castle Satan, home of the evil characters, their evil leader Satan appears! Alongside him is Leonard Saber from G-Force who is also his advisor!]_

Evil Characters: Hail Satan! Master of all things evil and very bad!

Satan: My revolting minions of Hell! There are still parts of Imaginationland we don't control! But soon it'll be all ours!

ManBearPig: How soon?

Satan: Very Soon! _[He laughs wickedly] _But for now, we must find that boy!

Wario! Go with The Minotaur, The Noid, Oogie Boogie, The Skeleton King, Captain Hook, The Toad, Queen of Hearts, Marvin the Martian and Count Olaf to take over parts of Imaginationland! And in the process, kill that kid!

Wario: Yes, Lord Satan! _[Wario leaves with The Minotaur, The Noid, Oogie Boogie, The Skeleton King, Captain Hook, The Toad, Queen of Hearts, Marvin the Martian, and Count Olaf]_

_[The Gumdrop forest. Butters walks with Snarf and the Lollipop King along a multicolored road. Huge gumdrops line the road on either side]_

Butters: How much further to Castle Sunshine?

Snarf: Snarf, I'm not sure snarf snarf. I've never been. _[a female scream stops them in their tracks]_

Butters: What was that?

Lollipop King:_ [walks to his left into the woods]_ Over here. _[the other two follow and peer over some bushes]_ Oh No! It's Strawberry Shortcake! _[in a clearing, Strawberry Shortcake sits on a stump, tied up so she can't move. Many evil characters surround her, ready to do her great harm]_

Strawberry Shortcake: Please, let me go. _[the Headless Horseman kicks her]_ Wuh. _[Frankenstein's Monster kicks her]_ Wuh! _[an Imperial Stormtrooper smacks her around with his rifle]_ Dugh!

Snarf: Oh my God! Snarf! We have to save her! Snarf!

Butters: But how? I'm no action hero!

Lollipop King: Well, you've got to do something!

Butters: Okay, I've got an idea but it's very, very dangerous!

_[Wario comes up to __Strawberry Shortcake]_

Wario: Any last words, Shortcake?

Butters: Hey Wario!

_[Wario turns and sees Butters]_

Butters: Let her go! It's me you want!

Wario: The boy! Get him!

Butters: Oh Jeez!

_[a drill sergeant blocks the view]_

Sergeant: All right! listen up, ya little monkeys! This battle is about to be way too violent to show our younger viewers! So I will show you this soothing image of a panda eating bamboo until the fight is over! _[Shows a scene of panda eating bamboo]_ Sweet bathtubs of gravy! You should see this! Wario and Butters getting into a brawl! It appears to be over! Carry on!

_[we return to see that Butters has defeated Wario and has saved Strawberry Shortcake, while Wario is lying helplessly on the ground]_

Strawberry Shortcake: My hero! _[kisses Butters on the cheek, Butters blushes]_ I have to get to Castle Sunshine! See you there! _[she leaves]_

_[The Gumdrop Forest. Butters, the Lollipop King, and Snarf continue down the Rainbow Road.]_

Snarf: Boy snarf snarf, my feet are really gettin' tired snarf.

Butters: Aww, Sn-Snarf, could you maybe like sh-shut up for five minutes?

Lollipop King: Wait! There it is. We made it! _[a rather impressive complex looms before them]_ Castle Sunshine! _[they rejoice at the sight, but a hissing sound follows]_ Hurry! Get inside! _[they run towards the castle]_

Perseus: The evil imaginary characters are approaching! Lock down the gates! Prepare to fire the cannons! _[more survivors walk in]_

Butters: Wait! Waaait! _[the trio reach the castle gate and Perseus stops them with his sword]_

Perseus: What imaginary character are you?!

Lollipop King: The Lollipop King? From the Lollipop Forest?

Snarf: And I'm Snarf. Snarf, snarf snarf snarf.

Perseus: _[to Butters]_ And what imaginary character are you?

Butters: Oh, uhh, uh I'm not imaginary. Ah I'm Butters.

Perseus: What's a "Butters"?

Snarf: The Mayor brought him and some other kids into Imaginationland just before the terrorist attack.

Perseus: So YOU came from the real world at precisely the same time as the terrorists! That seems like quite a coincidence!

Butters: I, well I was just playin' with my friends, and and then, wu-we caught a leprechaun, and then this guy-

Perseus: You caught the Leprechaun? Take him!

Snarf: Perseus! He's not against us snarf snarf!

_[Castle Sunshine, inside. Perseus leads Butters, Snarf, and the Lollipop King down the main hall as two Tron soldiers escort them.]_

Butters: Please! I didn't help the terrorists get into Imaginationland! Honest!

Perseus: That is for the Council of Nine to decide!

Lollipop King: Don't worry, kid, the Council of Nine consists of some of the most highly-regarded imaginary characters in all Imaginationland!

_[The meeting room. At a triangular table sit nine imaginary characters. On the left side of the table are Gandalf the Grey, Glinda the Good Witch, and Morpheus. On the right side are Zeus, Luke Skywalker, and Popeye the Sailor. Sitting on the third side with their backs to us are Jesus and Wonder Woman. At the opposing vertex sits Aslan the Lion]_ Aslan: Fellow Council, these are indeed dark times. The evil forces amass at our gates as we speak. Zeus believes we should evacuate.

Zeus: Yes. Their power outmatches ours. If they are giving us a chance to leave we must take it!

Aslan: And what say you, Morpheus?

Morpheus: How our we to know that they will let us go? Their offer could be a trap. Glinda: Perhaps we must flee to the Temple of Alderon. Surely they wouldn't chase us there.

Jesus: _[rises]_ No, we can't. Come on, you guys, this is our home. We have to fight, to keep it the way it was meant to be.

Luke Skywalker: I'm with Jesus. The evil characters aren't going to just us go. _[Popeye says something, but it's unintelligible]_ That may be, Popeye, but we don't have a choice! _[the doors open and the Council looks to see who's entering]_

Perseus: Forgive my intrusion, Council of Nine, but this boy has infiltrated from the real world.

Aslan: Bring him here!

_[Meanwhile, at Castle Satan, the prince of darkness can't believe Wario lost to a little boy]_

Satan: It's incredible! You went against a little boy and he lost! He couldn't have just beaten you! Are you sure he didn't cheat, Wario?

Wario: It was horrible! He had some kind of weird powers!

Satan: Bah! Real kids don't have powers! Off with the vizier! _[At Satan's command 2 Cards from __**Alice in Wonderland **__take Wario to the dungeon]_

Wario: No! Nooo! I'm telling the truth!

_[The meeting room at Castle Sunshine. Butters now stands on a platform in the middle of the table]_

Aslan: I believe this child was brought into Imaginationland for a reason. Perhaps the Mayor knew something we don't.

Zeus: What are you saying, Aslan? That if we are to take back control, we might-?

Morpheus: Yes. If we are to take back control from the evil forces, this little boy might be the key.

Butters: Awww, I'm the key? Could I not be the key, Morpheus? I don't wanna be the key.

Luke Skywalker: If you ever wanna see your home again, little boy, you'll have to rise to this challenge.

Butters: But I, but I'm supposed to be at school right now, uh, and instead I got, I got Snarf and Popeye and Luke Skywalker all mad...

Aslan: It is a dark time for all of us young boy. But know that if you believe in yourself, everything will turn out all right!

_[Castle Sunshine. Aslan stands guard on a bridge overlooking the fields outside the castle.]_

Butters: Okay, Aslan, what can _I_ do?

Aslan: You have a power here that you have yet to understand.

Butters: What do you mean?

Gandalf: You are real. You are a creator. That means you can imagine things into existence here.

Butters: I c-I can?

Aslan: Santa Claus was killed in the terrorist attack. The first thing we need is for you to bring him back.

Butters: How?

Glinda: You just have to focus your mind. Imagine Santa and nothing else.

Butters: How am I supposed to focus with all this crap goin' on?!

Luke Skywalker: Think only of one thing. Imagine it. Believe in it.

_[Butters closes his eyes to focus, and soon something appears before him. He opens his eyes and sees his father]_

Steven:_ [arms akimbo]_ Butters! _[Butters cowers in fear]_ You are grounded, mister! You hear me?! _[suddenly with a deformed leg, elfin ears, horns, and claws instead of fingers, and a deep voice]_ Grounded!

Butters:_ [runs around in circles and then shakes his head is disbelief]_ AAAAAAAAA! No, no no, no no no! _[Steven vanishes]_

Aslan:_ [in Butters' face]_ What are you doing?! We need Santa!

Butters: I'm trying!

Gandalf: Perhaps a quest should make his powers stronger!

Aslan: I've heard from one of our agents that some parts of Imaginationland are under attack!

Butters: Where?

Glinda: In Mascot Junction, Halloween Town, Shoogazoom City, Neverland, Rattropolis, Wonderland, Looney Lane, and Count Olaf's House!

Butters: That's terrible!

Aslan: Go with Snarf and the Lollipop King to these worlds by midnight! But be careful!

Also, I want you to meet our leader, God!

Butters: Whoah!

_[God's throne room, Aslan and Butters approach him]_

God: Why have you come to me?

Aslan: Your highness, this little boy might be the key to defeating evil!

Butters: Highness?

God: I am the ruler of Imaginationland!

Butters: Oh, I get it!

God: Yes, but can you stop the evil characters?

Aslan: He has extraterrestrial powers!

God: Oh, why didn't you say so?

Aslan: Come Butters, it's time to go!

Butters: Where?

Aslan: Wherever this portal takes you! _[He points to an enormous portal with a pink light]_ Good luck and Godspeed!

_[Butters, along with Snarf and the Lollipop King, go through the portal][little do they know, a mysterious figure sees them and disappears]_

_[Halloween Town from The Nightmare Before Christmas, the town gates. Butters and his two sidekicks walk through it. Butters notices something] _

Butters: That's weird, the town is deserted!

Snarf: Snarf, you can say that again!

_[Suddenly, the gate shuts by itself Butters is confused and scared! A sinister looking skeleton appears, Butters turns around]_

Butters: I don't believe we've met, I'm Butters, Butters Stot--

_[The skeleton swipes at Butters but misses]_

Butters: I'll bet you're not friendly aren't you?

_[Butters and his pals battle the skeletons and win]_

Lollipop King: What happened here?

_[Butters sees another skeleton, only he is in a black suit and bat bow tie. Alongside him is a beautiful looking ragdoll and a little ghost dog] _

Butters: _[scared] _Who are you guys?

Jack: I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town!

Butters: You mean the king of Halloween?

Jack: Yes, the one and only!

Sally: I'm Sally and this is Jack's dog, Zero!

Butters: What happened here? The whole town is deserted!

Jack: Well, Oogie Boogie happened! He and his minions took over the town! By the way, are you the one God chose to save us all?

Butters: Yes!

Jack: Fantastic! Maybe you can help me stop him! We'll join forces!

Butters: Aw, I'm not gonna like this!

_[Later, at Oogie's Lair, Oogie plans to set up a trap for our heroes]_

Oogie: Lock! Shock! Barrel!

_[Lock, Shock and Barrel come into Oogie's casino]  
_All: Yeah, boss?

Oogie: Send out my army of skeletons and bugs to kill Butters or Satan will punish both of us!

Lock: Yes, sir!

_[Outside Halloween Town, Butters, Snarf, Jack and the Lollipop King are heading towards Oogie's lair]_

Butters: Are we there yet? I've got to take a crap!

Jack: Yes, we are! And watch your mouth young man!

_[Just then an ominous tune plays]_

Butters: What was that?

Snarf: That's a 44 string note in D minor! Snarf! Everyone knows that means death!

_[Suddenly, skeletons and other monsters come out of the ground]_

Jack: I'll hold them off! You get to Oogie's lair and stop him!

Butters: Are you crazy? You'll be killed!

Jack: Just go!

_[Oogie's Lair. Butters and his 2 companions slip down the pole and head inside]_

Oogie's voice: Hello, Butters! _[laughs evilly]_

Butters: Oogie Boogie! Stop your evil at once this!

Oogie: Never! My plans will never stop!

_[After a fierce battle, Oogie retreats]_

Oogie: So long Butters! _[laughs wickedly]_

Butters: He escaped!

_[Halloween Town Square, all of the citizens are there]_

Jack: Well done, Butters!

Butters: Thank you! Bye!

_[Butters and company leave for the next land]_

_[Wonderland, the Rabbit Hole, Butters and his two companions land on the floor, then Butters sees a White Rabbit with a card that says "Butters" on it]_

Butters: I'm Butters.

White Rabbit: That's terrific! Now get up and come with me, you're late!

_[The Mad Hatter's House, he is sitting at a long table with the March Hare, Dormouse, TweedleDee and TweedleDum, and the Cheshire Cat. Butters and company arrive.] _

Mad Hatter: _[In a Johnny Depp like voice]_ Butters, you're terribly late you know, naughty!

Butters: Late for what?

Cheshire Cat: For your next mission, naughty one!

Butters: What do I have to do? And where's Alice?

TweedleDee: Sadly, Alice couldn't make it! She was captured by the Queen of Hearts!

Butters: What?

Dormouse: She was trying to steal some information from the Queen but ended up getting captured! Now you must save her!

Butters: Oh great! Another damsel in distress!

_[The Queen of Hearts' Castle, the Dungeon, and Alice is in chains, the Queen comes in]_

Queen of Hearts: Well, child! You tried to steal some information meant for Satan! Unfortunately you'll have literally lost your head!

Alice: You're mean, cruel and heartless! And you also cheat!

Queen of Hearts: Of course I cheat! I'm a villain, and villains always cheat!

Alice: The Chosen One will stop you!

Queen of Hearts: Don't be so sure child! My army will chop off his head!

_[Meanwhile, Butters and his gang are looking for the Queens castle] _

Butters: How much longer? This road is long!

_[A sinister noise fills the air]_

Snarf: What was that, Snarf?

Butters: I don't know!

_[Just then, some Cards jump out of nowhere and attack]_

Butters: Run!

_[Butters and company run for their lives, with the Cards in hot pursuit]_

Snarf: They're gaining on us! Snarf! _{They come to a dead end]_

Butters: Oh Hamburgers!

_[Just then. the Mad Hatter appears up on a tall tree, with a rope, which he lowers near Butters]_

Mad Hatter: Quickly, Lads! Climb up the rope!

_[Butters, Snarf and the Lollipop King climb up the rope just in time to get away from the Cards]_

Card Solder: Blast! They got away!

Card Solder #2: Now what are we going to tell the Queen and Satan?

Card Solder General: Listen up, you jokers! Either one of you climbs up the tree or the Queen will have your head!

Cards: But, we are all afraid of heights!

_[Meanwhile, outside of the Queen's Castle, the Mad Hatter leads Butters and his pals straight towards it]_

Mad Hatter: There it is, lads! The Queen's castle! Be careful, her minions are swarming inside!

Butters: Thanks for the tip, Mr. Hatter!

_[Butters and his 2 pals sneak past the Card Solders, and get through the gates]_

Alice's Voice: Help me! Get me out of this god-awful place!

Butters: It's Alice! Come on guys!

_[Meanwhile, at Castle Satan, they are about to sing a lesser-known song]_

Villains: _[in song] _Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan!

_[Song begins, the bouncing ball is replaced by Mini-Moose]_

Villains: Bow Down! Bow Down! Before the power of Satan! Or be crushed! Be Crushed! By… his jolly hoofs of doom! _[Repeats over and over]_[Finally it ends and Satan appears]

Satan: My dear subjects, any second now, Butters and his 2 little sidekicks will be dead as a doornail!

[Meanwhile, back in Wonderland, Butters, Snarf and the Lollipop King have found the Dungeon where Alice is being held captive]

Alice: Who are you?

Butters: I am Butters Stotch, and I'm here to rescue you! Now come on!


End file.
